1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to boxes (toolboxes) for storing hand-held tools, such as an electric driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
A toolbox includes a toolbox main body for storing hand-held tools, battery packs to be attached to the electric tools, and battery chargers, and a lid for opening and closing the toolbox main body. In general, a carrying handle is formed with the toolbox.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-236772 (Japanese Patent No. 391692) teaches a technique for storing a rechargeable tool and a removable battery pack without causing bumping. Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 62-19183 discloses a toolbox for storing an electric circular saw and also teaches a technique for compactly storing a circular saw main body and a removable blade. Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 5-39879 teaches a technique for storing tools in various shapes and sizes.
However, these conventional toolboxes have been intended for storing tools after completion of work and for not using repeatedly or frequently bringing the tools in and out during the working process. The conventional toolboxes have been constructed to store the tools in a horizontal laying manner and thus, when the tools are temporarily stored within the toolboxes during the working process, users have to re-grip the tools to change from a horizontal laying position to a working position. Due to this, the conventional toolboxes have been inconvenient to use.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a multifunctional toolbox which can store the tools after completion of work and can serve as a tool keeping keeper or enabling to frequently bring in or out, and to temporally store the tools during the working process.